Burns Big Space Adventure
Burn landed in on Tatooine Mos Roga and he got out of his ship, determined to assassinate sheriff Pre-Bon, who was illegally trading with the CIS. Burn climbed a small roof and used the force to rip things apart and slam them into other people and to grip peoples arms and throw them into other people, making a huge fight. Soon 4 speeders with sirens and flashing lights came racing down and Burn jumped down, cut through the roof of one and deflected incoming bolts and then cut the blaster and took the constable and threw him outside and Burn got inside and used the GPS to get to the sheriffs office. Showdown Burn kicked in the door and the sheriff turned around demanding who he was. Burn put his lightsaber hilt in his left hand and activated it. The sheriff snarled and opened fire and Burn deflected, slowly advancing and then cut the sheriff across the chest sending them down as he did. Burn then stabbed down as a constable walked in. The constable quickly went for their holstered pistols and Burn force gripped the pistols and slammed them into walls and pushed pass the sheriff and ran. Into the madness Burn turned a corner and on the right a constable charging on a Dewback came after Burn. Burn force pushed them off and the Dewback ceased and turned on them and mauled them. The Dewback continued to maul them but 5 holes quickly appeared in it as Burn appeared to see 5 constables armed with high-powered blaster rifles aiming at him. Burn force gripped the door off a near by building and hit them with it and sent them flying back. Burn ran from 6 constables and saw a speeder coming down his way and he jumped over it as it came and stopped. Burn round-house kicked an incoming constable in the face, sending them down and then pushed his partner back to the ground. Burn saw a charging constable with a hound by their side. Burn used beast control to make the hound attack the constable and send them running. A window broke as blaster fire erupted over Burn's area. Burn activated his lightsaber and redirected incoming bolts prepared to fight. Burn saw a missile launcher coming his way and made a protection bubble with the force on extinct, something he had rarely if ever done before. It just seemed to come to him as he understood the force more and more through study especially on the Unifying and Living force beliefs. Burn was still thrown back but the missile did not really damage him. Burn got up and saw really close enemies and got up and then slid at the enemies, slamming into them and knocking them down. Burn then leaped up and put his lightsaber into an incoming pick-up speeder, scaring the driver out and then hopping in and piloting it over to the spaceport, followed by speeders with sirens and flashing lights. Burn got out, slammed the door and took out a high-powered blaster from the back. It was an older more primitive blaster. Burn removed the safety and cocked the non-modern hammer as he slid in the power pack on the side. Burn set to a lower setting and opened fire on the constables, causing them all to duck behind their speeder doors. A pick-up speeder came and released 5 constables with high powered rifles from the back with blast vests and blast helmets. The constable in the front helping the driver got out and went to the back and put his rifle over the top of the front of the vehicle and opened fire on Burn, attempting to cover the 5 constables. An ambulance-like speeder truck came and released 5 more constables with blast vests and helmets but also with blast-resisting clear-cortosis shields and batons and 2 with pepper-bomb launching short-rifles. Burn ran inside the spaceport and jumped over the desk and body slammed a guard and ran to his ship's area. The constables behind Burn ordered him to freeze and he did and then force pushed them down and got in his ship and opened fire at the walls to scare the incoming constables. It worked and they dropped as Burn flew off. A huge turret fired at Burn who's bad piloting skills got him hit 7 times and then he spiraled down to the ground out of control and skidded along the ground shaking the ship and wrecking it as civilians leaped away. Burn was dizzy as hell as he came out. Tons of Constables had gathered around him aiming and using shields. Burn dropped to his knees and a constable came behind him. Burn focused and kicked the constable in the chest, sending them down and pushed back his help. A blast bolt fired into Burn's back and sent him down as SWAT ran over at him. Burn saw a ship in the sky propel down and it released 4 Jedi with Yarn. Yarn said I order you in the name of the Galactic Republic to surrender. and the constables opened fire at them. They quickly moved out, slicing down constable after constable and SWAT member after SWAT member, lightsabers blazing. One Jedi grabbed Burn and pulled them into the ship. Soon Yarn and the other 3 Jedi came in. Burn was dizzy yet fought off the group to get to The Liberty, he would not leave without it. A Jedi decided Burn would not do this peacefully and carried him over to The Liberty and put him in the med bay. That Jedi ordered the group on his commlink to keep tight behind him and he took off, the turret firing on the enemies. At the end of the encounter, 15 out of 47 enemies remained and they were fleeing. The ship Yarn had purchased dropped a few sonic bombs on the ground from a circle slot that could open up in the direct middle with its sides withdrawing in between the two layers of metal above and below it, sending shockwaves that scattered the vehicles of the enemies across the town, ruining them. The group fended off incoming mercenary ships hired by the Hutts to repay the group for disturbance on their territory. The group managed to take them out and returned to Coruscant. Justice rising The deputy when investigating the body of the sheriff found tattoos supporting the CIS and informed the Hutts who were outraged at their disloyalty by aiding anybody other than the Hutt's. 59 constables were rounded up by a few loyal constables who volunteered, gangsters and Jabba's swoop gang and taken to a small castle the deputy owned and then they were let out of their binders and given knifes vibroswords for sport. Huge lions were released from cells as the loyalists went to safety. The lions quickly overran the loyalists and tore up their bodies but were trained not to totally devour them. The bones, the only remains of the people were gathered into sacks and taken across the city and scattered around, a warning to any people thinking about aiding the CIS. Burn soon returned to the planet and had a Problem Under the Hot Desert Suns